


Couple's therapy

by kenma_kinnie05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenma_kinnie05/pseuds/kenma_kinnie05
Summary: He must be seriously insane for asking this guy for help....Just the Haikyuu boys getting/ being in relationships and all the drama that comes with going to university.This will probably be a series of stories to really dive into each couple but we'll see, starting with daisuga
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi's POV.

It had been another good practice with the team and once again Daichi was glad that the university had a volleyball club and that Suga had decided to join. When they first started university together two years ago Suga had been afraid he wouldn't be good enough to play on the team, claiming that he hadn't even started during his third year and he'd rather cheer on Daichi and Asahi. But with much convincing on both boy's parts they could change his mind and Daichi would be forever grateful that they had managed to pull off that feat. Being on a team together meant way more time they got to spend together. Plus the tournaments they got to go to were always more fun with Suga there. Daichi tried not to think too hard about why that was, but deep down he knew there was no point in denying himself to think about it: he had the biggest crush on his best friend. And not thinking about it wasn't going to make it go away he'd learned. otherwise he would assume things would have changed by now.

He had known Suga since Highschool and he'd always felt a certain bond towards him. At first he had thought it was because they had pulled off bringing the volleyball club back together but he soon realised he didn't feel a bond quite like that with Asahi who had also been involved. The older he got and the more drawn he felt to Suga and at the end of his second year he realised his true feelings. He hadn't thought about confessing to Suga because they would be leaving for university at the end of the year and he had been made captain so he felt it would be inappropriate to date anyone on the team, especially his vice captain. So he had let his feeling alone and that had been fine. It wasn't great having to repress certain urges around Suga seeing as they spent almost all their time together and they were teenaged boys but he'd managed well enough.

What he hadn't expected was for Suga and him to go to the same university. He had been thrilled that he wouldn't be alone in a new environment and having Asahi there as well was just the cherry on the top. once they actually got there it turned out that many of their friends had the same ides of going to this particular university as it was known to have a great volleyball team (and an overall good reputation but who cares about that?). Because of his initial happiness about all being together he didn't really think about the time he wasted confessing to sugar out of fear of a long distance relationship but now it seemed like he had missed a good time to ask him out and so he waited for the prefect time... which never seemed to come. They would either be interrupted or they were simply not alone to begin with. Plus he wanted it to be perfect for Suga - he deserved nothing less in Daichi's opinion. Nobody but Asahi knew about Daichi's feelings and he knew he could trust him with his secret.

But now walking out of the changing rooms next to Suga he wondered what it would be like if they were in fact a couple. if he hadn't chickened out all the time would they be holding hands right now? Would he walk Suga to his dorm and kiss him goodnight? Not that he didn't walk Suga home anyway. Their practice always went late and it was dark out. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something ever happened to him. They quickly reached Suga's dorm that he shared with Oikawa. Daichi had been shocked when he found out that they were roommates and had told Suga he could stay in his and Asahi's dorm for sure but surprisingly the two otters got along fine. they were obviously still somewhat rivals on the pitch because they played the same position but that seemed to fuel their friendship for some unknown reason. Daichi waved to Suga as he walked into the building and waited until he could see the light turn on in the dorm he knew was his. He never told saga about this and he probably never would but he always waited to see if that light would turn on to be sure sugar was safe and sound. He knew it sounded weird and creepy but he had grown used to this and now he wouldn't be able to leave without feeling bad. 

On his way to his own dorm he made sure to check his emails to make sure he didn't miss out on any of his assignments and was glad he seemed to have handed everything in. he really wouldn't have fancied an all-nighter fuelled by energy drinks or coffee. He texted Asahi asking if they still needed anything from the little convenience store that was open 24/7 on campus. the students loved it for litte trinkets and a quick shop if they ever needed anything super urgent plus it was a great job opportunity for many of them to get a little extra cash. Daichi had worked there himself in his first year but quickly found it was too much with his classes and practices almost every evening. He was about to walk past the shop when his phone buzzed with a message from Asahi saying they ragout of milk since Kageyama had come to borrow some that morning. Thanking his lucky star for perfect timing Daichi turned on his heel and walked back the few steps into the shop. walking through the door he saw his teammate Bokuto leaning onto the cashier's desk whining to his boyfriend Akaashi who seemed a little bit preoccupied with the shopping of a girl who looked to be in her first year and entirely overwhelmed with Bokuto's loudness. At the ding of the bell above the door Akaashi turned to greet the new customer and gave Daichi a nod once he saw who it was. Bokuto had also seen him and waved enthusiastically. " hey Daichi what are you doing here? " he almost yelled gene though the store was tiny and Daichi could hear him perfectly no matter what volume he would be speaking at. Akaashi gave him a pleading look and Daichi grinned at him " Hey bout Im just buying milk why don't you come with me and we can catch up a little?" he asked knowing Akaashi wouldn't want both of them blocking the cash register. Bokuto bound over to him and began explaining how he wanted to throw this party soon and was just convincing Akaashi to go as well. Daichi tried hard to hide his smile. Akaashi hated parties. But he agreed with bout it had been a while since they'd had a good time with assignments piling up. " Bokuto I think that great but maybe Akaashi would feel more comfortable with something smaller? Like a gathering more than a party per say?" he tried to steer his friend in the right direction. Bokuto seemed to think about it for a while and then nodded " Yeah maybe he would like that better." Daichi smiled. He knew someone else who wouldn't be too upset about the changing of plans. He just hoped Suga would be able to go...

After finally buying the milk and some snacks Daichi got home and threw himself on the couch next to Asahi. They chatted a bit about a practice game that was coming up and the classes they were taking that semester. Daichi still couldn't believe that they were so close to finishing university. Asahi seemed to be following his thought process as he exclaimed that he was looking forward to starting a career and moving in with his long term boyfriend Nishinoya. They had started dating a long time ago after a fight that made Asahi quit volleyball for a short while and Noya to be suspended from school for a few weeks. It had not been pretty and because their feelings had been all over the place they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while. Daichi and the rest of the team had only found out about it at the third year's graduation and Daichi had secretly been pretty upset about not knowing. he felt that if his friends were able to date whilst being teammates maybe he could have asked Suga out with having to feel guilty bout it. Because he was beating himself up about it so mice he finally confessed his feelings to Asahi who had offered to help but turned out not being great at advice in the end. Asahi was great to vent to and Daichi trusted him beyond belief but Asahi was scared of everything and especially of giving his friend bad advice so he would often backtrack on things he had said to Daichi confusing him or making him unsure. Daichi still appreciated him though. It was nice being able to talk to someone about Suga and letting his feelings out. He was able to talk about Suga's unmatched beauty and how cute he had looked when he was picked as a starting setter in that one game against a rival uni- Daichi couldn't have been prouder of him. But it was also nice to talk about his worries and with Asahi talking about moving in with Noya after they graduated Daichi realised with a Strat that this might be the first time since the start of high school - **six** years ago- that they would be apart. Suga wanted to be a teacher in Kindergarden or a primary school as he love taking care of people and adored children and Daichi had no doubt that he excel at his job but who knew where Suga would go? Maybe he'd move to a different town or even worse a different prefecture?! Daichi couldn't really imagine a life without Suga anymore and they weren't anything to each other but friends. "Best friends" Daichi tried to cheer himself up but really it wasn't much of a reassurance. What would he do without Suga by his side? Everything seemed manageable with him around and Daichi could relax in a way he couldn't around his other friends. It was obvious to him he would never feel about anyone the way he felt about Suga. But he als knew that Suga didn't feel the same about him and the chances of him ever feeling even slightly the same were too small to hope upon in Daichi's mind. 

Suddenly Daichi's phone lit up with a message and he groaned seeing who it was from. Kuroo had texted the captain's group chat that Daichi had somehow been roped into joining in his third year after the training camps. Initially it had been to discuss practice games and other volleyball related things but it had quickly morphed into something else and Daichi regretted joining at least once a month when the others- normally Bokuto or Kuroo- would announce their monthly get together that always ended with half of them drunk beyond belief and Daichi having a headache. The only bright side was that Oikawa was a light weight and Daichi always offered to take him home, even if it was for the selfish reason to see Suga open the door sleepy, in sweatpants and his old Karasuno shirt. That did make up having to play truth or dare with the others and having to listen to Kurro go into way to much detail about his and Kenma's sex life. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this he sent a quick reply and realising how late it was said bye to Asahi and went to his room. Falling back onto his bed he was once again grateful for their dorm as it was a little bigger than average. They had one open room for a tiny kitchen with a wobbly table that they ate at and a couch opposite said kitchen signifying a "living room" with a TV. Asahi and he each had a tiny room off of that main room and a bathroom to share but luckily neither of them were super messy and they worked well together. the privacy of their own bedrooms was nice though because sometimes they did still need some sense of privacy. Looking over to his desk Daichi saw a pile of work that he'd need to finish soon. Not letting himself overthink too long he quickly sent Suga a text asking if he wanted to hang out tomorrow to study together. It didn't take long for Suga's positive response to come back and Daichi fell asleep to the prospect of seeing his crush the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi goes out with the other captains

Daichi's POV

Daichi knew going out for the monthly captain's night ,as it had been "cleverly" named by Bokuto, would be a bad idea. But this was a new level of chaos even for this particular friend group. Kuroo had found a gift shop during his trip to the coast with Kenma that sold captain hats for little kids and he had bought a few to hand out to his friends. Now here they were, sat at a bar on campus each with a drink of their choice and wearing these ridiculous hats. And they were being loud. Extremely loud. They had been here for a while already and whilst Daichi was on his second beer everyone else was on their fourth drink. Oikawa was sipping on some cocktail he had ordered and had put the decor flower in his hair and was laughing shrilly at something Bokuto had said. If that wasn't any indication of how far gone he was Daichi didn't know what would be. Ushijima had excused himself half an hour ago seeing as he had to go back to his own university that was quite a while away and Daichi had been impressed that he even showed up. Oikawa on the other hand had been extremely upset that Iwaizumi hadn't bothered to join him in his visit. Even now he was still complaining to everyone how "Iwa-chan" clearly didn't care about him anymore and Daichi had given up on explaining to him that his boyfriend was busy and hadn't been able to make the trip even if he'd wanted to. Sadly the night was far from being over as Daichi was handed a shot by Kuroo. " here man you look like you need to let loose" even though Daichi really didn't want to get wasted he agreed with Kuroo. he had been super stressed about his exams and volleyball not to forget the ever present problem of his crush on his best friend to round off the mix. So he took the shot knowing it would do its job in getting him slightly buzzed but not blackout drunk. He was a big boy he could handle a little alcohol. The group cheered and Daichi joined in. after a few minutes of just sipping on drinks and bopping to the music playing Bokuto announced they would be playing a game to make things more interesting. Daichi had known this would happen. It always came down to this. So they payed for their drinks and left laughing and slightly stumbling over each other as they left the bar and headed for Bokuto and Kuroo's dorm. How those two survived together nobody knew but Daichi had the sneaking suspicion that Kenya and Akaashi were a bog part in the whole situation. they just had to be. The dorm wasn't too far away luckily and they all fir around the small table in the living room. Kuroo brought out a few more beers whilst Bokuto went to garb an empty bottle. They all knew what was to come as this part of the night had also become sort of a tradition. They would just try to get someone to do something embarrassing or to find some hidden art on the others as black mail material that had never been used as far as Daichi knew. They were all fiends after all. One by one they went and as Daichi had predicted embarrassing stories were told, Oikawa had to strip and Bokuto had to send a dirty text to Akaashi. It was easy finding things for the others to do but Daichi knew he wouldn't be safe for long. Just as he was thinking that the bottle landed on him and the others cheered excessively. Daichi was the most put together out of them so it was fun to see those walls crumble a little on their nights together. " Soooo Daichi" Oikawa grinned with a wicked glint in his eyes" truth or dare?" Daichi weighed his options and quickly picked truth. That would definitely be less embarrassing than dare. " Ouhh ok, so what's your type? Ive never seen you with anybody" Oikawa asked. Oh god what was he going to say? He didn't have type. he had Suga... thinking quickly he just mumbled "Nice and kind with a. cute smile maybe?" Bout howled "Dude come one! You gotta give us more than that! That's boring" "yeah give us the dirty details" Kuroo smirked patting him on the back. "urgh fine" Daichi grumbled. The thought for a moment. " I guess I like legs I don't know?" It came out more like a question than an answer and Kuroo doubled over dying of laughter " Bro did you hear that? LEGS hahahah" he screamed at Bokuto who was laughing as well. Daichi was beyond embarrassed but wouldn't just let them humiliate him " You know when they have nice legs I think thats hot whats wrong with that?" he asked them. Oikawa was giggling too but shook his head at Daichi "Nothing's wrong with that but I think thats the first time you've ever talked about something like that so we didn't really expect legs to be the first thing you say" Bout had calmed down a little as well and nodded at Oikawa's response " Yeah but I totally get where you're coming from dude. Akaashi has really nice legs too" " Oh shut up already we get it you think Akaashi's hot. But have you seen myKenma? He's the real hottie" Kuroo said chucking one of the throw pillows from tha couch at Bokuto. The two quickly got into a pillow fight about who's boyfriend was hotter with Oikawa chiming in that Iwaizumi was clearly the biggest catch. Daichi just watched grinning at the idiocy displayed in front of him. He really anted to be able to join in and say that his partner was the best and the hottest and the cutest and... but he couldn't. Because Suga wasn't his.

Oikawa leaned back into the couch after a while and looked over at Daichi who suddenly looked sad."hey Daichi why aren't you dating anyone?" that seemed to get the other two to stop their fight. pillows were thrown back onto the couch as they both plopped down next to their fellow captains. " I don't know Oikawa I guess nobody ever liked me enough to confess" he said a little more truthful than he would have liked and said if he were completely sober. "But what about you? Have you never liked anyone enough to confess?" Kuroo asked intrigued. Daichi shrugged and quickly spun the bottle to get the attention off of him. " Kuroo truth or dare?" 

The night ended with a giggling Oikawa hanging off of Daichi's shoulders as he predictably walked him back to his own dorm. Oikawa was slurring things about how cute Iwaizumi was and how much he missed him. Daichi was very happy when the dorm building was in sight. Not that he didn't like Oikawa- he did and he was glad Suga got along with him well but right now in his drunken state Oikawa was dead weight hanging off of him and he would really like to get to the highlight of his night. Which obviously was seeing Suga. They got in the elevator after greeting the night guard who luckily knew Daichi and let him in because of this. Quickly he made his way to the dorm of the two setters and knocked. After a few seconds the door opens a tiny amount, Suga having just enough space to peek out to see who it was. Daichi's heart leapt once he caught sight of the adorable man infant of him. Suga was wearing a huge hoodie from Karasuno High that fell over his shoulders and could probably swallow up his petite frame, but what really had Daichi gulping was the shorts he had paired with it. They were his volleyball shorts but they seemed way shorter than they normally ran and Daichi wasn't sure if he was panting or if Suga had noticed his staring because he sure as hell was being obvious about it. But Suga just opened the door for him with his usual bright smile that melted Daichi. "How was you're night?" he said reaching out to help with Oikawa who suddenly perked up. "Your dear captain let some very interesting things slip sugar" he giggled manically and then went back to slumping to his room. Daichi panicked at the way Suga turned to him with a quizzical smile. "Uhm.. haha you know how they are when they get drunk.." he tried to talk his way out of it. Luckily Suga just smiled and nodded "yeah they can be a handful" Daichi knew he probably visually relaxed after Suga's statement but he couldn't stop himself. He was so glad his crush wasn't a very inquiring person. Suga liked to know things about his friends, wanted them to trust him but he would never push them or force them to do anything. Daichi loved that about him. " How was your night?" he asked to get the attention off of him for one second. Suga's eyes lit up and Daichi was infinitely grateful that he had. He started rattling on about his assignment that he had to do with a few classmates and that he had gotten takeout to help him work better and how his night had been pretty productive. Daichi also loved how passionate Suga was about what he wanted to do. It was his dream and he was enjoying it and Daichi was so happy that Suga was happy. he realised that that was definitely something people in relationships thought but he couldn't help it. He was head over heels in love. Looking anywhere but at Suga to hide his sudden blush that came with that thought he saw the sink and the dishes that were piled there. it was unusual for Suga and Oikawa to not clean up. They both enjoyed being organised even if they weren't overly clean like Sakusa, who had almost had a heart attack that one time he had had to pick up Hinata from his dorm for a match. Making his way over to the sink Daichi looked back at Suga who he realised was watching his every move. Quickly he turned back around and started washing up. Soon he felt Suga next to him drying off everything Daichi had just washed. they worked in comfortable silence until Suga decided to grab some of the dishwashing foam and flick it onto Daichi's nose. Daichi gave a mock shocked gasp and a foam fight began. Their laughs and shrieks caught the attention of a sleepy and drunk Oikawa who was just returning from the bathroom and he watched the two without them noticing. He smirked to himself- this was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it Chapter two!   
> This is my first real story that I've written and not just one shots so please let me know if the chapters are long enough- I feel like they might be a tad short.   
>  I hope you enjoyed this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background info on Suga and his feelings for Daichi + Oikawa crackhead energy

Suga's PoV 

Waking up to seeing Oikawa spread out on the couch after a "legendary" captain's night was nothing new for Suga. He had had to take care of his hungover roommate and friend -yes it was still weird to suddenly consider him a friend even if it had now been three years- and he knew exactly what Oikawa needed after such nights. That didn't necessarily stop Suga from having a little fun and teasing him about his low alcohol tolerance. How a man of Oikawa's height was such a lightweight was a mystery to all of them. Since Iwaizumi didn't go to the same university as them it was always Suga and Daichi that shared the task of taking care of the loud setter and it always resulted in fun blackmail material. It also resulted in funny insiders between the setter and his ex-captain. Suga loved seeing the confusion on all of their friends faces when Daichi cracked a joke only he could understand. He had been scared that their friendship would dwindle after high school. He had been relieved to find out they had been accepted into the same university and what that would mean for their friendship but there was still the possibility of Daichi finding other friends and preferring their company over his. He had been ashamed to say he was utterly upset and angry that Asahi got to room with Daichi and not him. why exactly he had been angry he couldn't say but he knew he'd rather be in Asahi's position than having to room with Oikawa. Now he was very happy that he had been forced to stay with the obnoxious man as they had found out quickly how much they had in common- not counting their love for volleyball and the same position they played. They had grown close and Suga knew that Oikawa treasured their friendship as much as he did. He had become someone Oikawa could confide in if he ever got unsure of himself now that Iwaizumi wasn't around all the time. Suga was insanely jealous of their relationship even if it was a long distance one. The two were happy as far as he could tell from the nightly face-time sessions he witnessed. Suga had never been in a relationship. He had had crushes of course and been on a few dates but nothing ever resulted in something permanent. Suga longed to be with someone who would look at him the way he saw Oikawa look at Iwaizumi. He wanted someone to spend his weekends with like Asahi and Nishinoya. It didn't seem fair to him that everyone else was happily in love and he sat on the sidelines- again. But Suga wasn't a bitter person. He was overjoyed that his friends had found partners they could trust and that they felt so comfortable with. He knew his day would come even if he willed it to come sooner rather than later. The only thing that made third wheeling any of his friends and teammates was that Daichi was normally third wheeling with him. Why Daichi hadn't settled down in a relationship was beyond Suga. He had witnessed plenty of girls confessing back in high school especially after he was named captain and another influx in confessions after they had won the game against Shiratorizawa. He was strangely happy that Daichi hadn't taken up any of the offered dates though. For some reason he liked that it was Daichi that was single with him. That was probably just because Daichi was his closest friend and they always had something to talk about but still it would have been awkward for anybody else to join Suga on his lonely road of being relationship-less. 

Suga grinned as he poured Oikawa a cup of strong coffee and handed him a plate with toast and bacon. Oikawa was fussy about these kinds of things and Suga was willing to entertain them enough to make his friend feel better. He would tease him about his night out later. They sat down together to eat their respective food choices as conversation flowed as easily as it could between a morning person and a hungover glob. After a while the coffee kicked in and Oikawa became lovelier again, telling saga all about their night out. When he got to the part about them teasing Daichi Suga's mood suddenly changed. Daichi was his best friend why had they never talked about their types before. Was Daichi keeping things from him Oikawa seemed to sense the shift and winked at him. "guess we know who Daichi has a crush on now huh?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. But that just backfired. "Who? Has he told you he's got a crush on someone? a secret girlfriend maybe? Huh?!" Suga shouted. Baffled by the aggressiveness Suga suddenly exuded Oikawa dropped his toast and stared mouth open. Suga was normally calm and collected the only time he ever saw him angry was at volleyball. If at all. 

The mood in dorm 236 was sour for the rest of the weekend. Suga did his best to avoid his roommate- which was easier said than done. Their tiny dorm room didn't leave much privacy. This would be so much easier if their dorm had the same lay out as Daichi's. Ahhhh now he was made again because ehe thought of Daichi. He couldn't place why he was so angry at his two closest friends. It annoyed him to think that they had secrets they kept from him. He was supposed to be the one Daichi shared secrets with and who was part of his inside jokes. Not stupid Oikawa. The brunette and tried his best to talk to Suga, prying why his mood had changed and wanting to know what he did wrong. Sadly one of the things the two setters had in common was that they were both unbelievably stubborn so they both knew this could take a while before either of them let up. Luckily for Oikawa he was very good at reading people so even if Suga wouldn't say anything out right he was confident he would figure out what had caused the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging over him.

Out of the corner of his eye Suga saw Oikawa lay on his bed, texting someone. Ignoring his room mate was hard but he was still inexplicably mad at him. So when Oikawa jumped up stating he was going out for coffee, Suga breathed out in relief. getting the dorm to himself was going to be good to wrap his head around what had triggered his reaction. He was a little embarrassed about what he had said and felt bad for screaming at Oikawa but something inside of him had snapped. But what? Suga prided himself in being very in touch with his emotions. he knew what he liked, what he wanted and he was always in a good mood. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to teach kindergarten so badly. He knew his positivity would come in handy with the little ones and if they ever gave him grief he was stubborn and think skinned enough to not let them get to him. But today he didn't know what was going on. It frustrated him beyond belief that he couldn't figure himself out. He snorted at the frustration Oikawa must be feeling trying to figure him out as well. His friend was equally as head strong as he was, which was why the few times that they fought it took quite a while to sort things out. Normally with the help of Daichi and some coaxing from ilwaizumi on Oikawa's side. But the thought of getting Daichi involved didn't settle well with Suga. he didn't want him to know what was going on. He himself didn't know what was going on so getting someone else dragged into this mess felt wrong.yeah.. that was probably it. 

Suga decided he wanted to finish up on some work for class before Oikawa got back. he wanted to apologise to his friend even though he still hadn't figured out what had caused him to snap at him that badly. He was stubborn but he could admit when he was in the wrong and all the thinking he had done pointed towards himself as the culprit. Busying himself with his work was helping him to not overthink anymore than he already seemed to be doing. Half an hour later Oikawa walked back in. Suga looked up from his work and watched as Oikawa poured himself a glass of water and walked back to his side of the room. "Hey I'm sorry for how I acted this morning I don't know what came over me" Suga mumbled as Oikawa walked past his desk to get to his own bed. He stopped in his track and stared at sugar "you don't know..?" he asked softly. "...Yeah ...sorry again for lashing out" It came out more of a question than actual answer and Oikawa continued to stare at him. "what?" Suga asked. He felt like Oikawa was trying to figure him out again. "How could you not know?" He asked finally. Now it was Suga's turn to stare. "what do you mean? I guess I just had and day and got into a mood I said I was sorry" he was staring to get irritated again and Oikawa seemed to sense that." No I don't think that's what that was but ok..." Oikawa's ominous reply didn't help settle Suga's mind at all. "Come on Oikaw what are you even talking about? This is stupid I said I was sorry and that I didn't know why I was mad and now you think you know? tell me! go on I can't think of anything so maybe you could help me out here?" Oikawa just shook his head "Nah you gotta figure this one out on your own. its too personal for me to just tell you" Exasperated Suga let his head drop onto his desk. "Whyyyyy?" All he heard from behind him as a giggle. at least they were good again. Right? 

It had been a few days since the incident and Oikawa and Suga had slowly gone back to how things were. It still bugged Suga that Oikawa seemed to know more than he would tell him- which was rude, thank you very much. But he was glad he had his friend back to some extent of normality. One day of not talking had been harder than he thought. Things with Daichi however were weird. Suga couldn't help but think that the centre of the problem was him as he still hadn't told him about the fight, even after Daichi had pointed out something was off between the roommates two days ago. He felt horrible for lying but he tried to tell himself he wasn't lying per say just not telling the whole truth. things are ok between him and Oikawa so why would he need to worry Daichi about something that was in the past? He would just keep his mouth shut and enjoy the day they had planned. The volleyball team had organised a picnic/ get together thing for team bonding as there were competitions and games coming up. usually Suga loved these events but right now it didn't seem like the best time. But maybe, he tried to convince himself, this was exactly what he needed to be back on track completely with Oikawa and forget about the whole weird Daichi situation. Maybe this would fix everything. He ignored the niggling feeling at the back of his ind that told him this could also end in a complete disaster. 

The team building exercises that had been set up for them were fairly easy to do and they all had a good time. They had to complete courses blindfolded and do abseiling with a partner and Suga had expertly (in his own opinion) avoided being paired with Daichi who had instantly jumped up to go over to him. As he joined Tsukishima (which honestly probably was a dead give away that something was wrong) he missed the hurt look of Daichi and a knowing smirk from Oikawa. as they were an odd number of people Oikawa joined Asahi and Daichi, the latter still looking confused and hurt. Suga tried not to overthink what it meant that Daichi and Oikawa were on a team. Why did it make him so mad that they seemed closer? 

The team quickly finished the tasks they were given and turned to the picnic. The food was delicious and conversations flowed easily between most of the members of the group. Emphasis on the "most". Daichi had tried to sit next to him but Suga had again avoided this by plonking down next to Hinata and Kageyama. The freak duo didn't seem to mind this one bit and Hint quickly engaged him in a whirlwind of words. Suga felt Daichi's eyes on him and knew he was being childish for avoiding him but something within him stopped him from moving on from this situation. It frustrated him but he couldn't fight it. His distress must have shown on his face because Oikawa sat down next to him which resulted in Kageyama getting up and pulling Hinata along with him to the table with food. "Hey I know things are still a bit weird but you know you can talk to me right?" Oikawa whispered so no-one else would hear them. Suga nodded and looked up at him " Yeah I know sorry I don't know whats going on.." It was Oikawa's turn to nod before he looked around. Following his gaze Suga's eyes landed on his ex-captain. " Maybe we can talk alter? In private?" Oikawa suggested with a hint of amusement as he saw that Suga was looking Daichi. " That way he won't know we're talking about him" "wha.. how.. why would we talk about Daichi?" Suga mumbled embarrassed that he had been caught staring. "Well you instantly knew who I was talking about so I guess this whole thing has something to do with him?" Oikawa raised one eyebrow questioningly at the other setter and Suga cursed him for being so observant. Nothing could get past Oikawa. 

The picnic came to an end when the sun started setting and the group split up. Oikawa and sugar walked back to their dorm complex. They were the only ones from the team who lived in building two and Suga knew he wouldn't be able to drag this conversation out any longer when Atsumu and Sakusa left their side to enter building three. " sooo.." he had been right. "what did big bad Daichi do for you to be upset with him?" Oikawa's tone was laced with sarcasm but Suga knew him long enough to know that Oikawa really wanted to know the truth. he was a loyal friend even if he showed affection in a different and more teasing way. " he didn't do anything wrong.." he mumbled his reply. "Of course you wouldn't think so. that guy isn't able to do any wrong in your eyes huh?" The elbow to his ribs was no appreciated by Suga as he dropped is student ID that he had pulled out to open the front door. " what's that supposed to mean?" "You really don't know? I thought you were just trying to put on an act last time we had this conversation" Oikawa gaped at him. "please can you just tell me what you know its been driving me crazy and if it's personal don't I have a right to know?" Suga was getting exasperated at this point. Oikawa tapped his chin as the door to their dorm swung open. " How do you feel about Daichi?" The question caught sugar off-guard. "what? he's my best friend you know this" "yeah ok but what makes him different from other friends?" " I don't know I've known him the longest together with Asahi. We've been through a lot" "Ok good we're getting somewhere now.." he'd nearly missed the whispered words Oikawa had spoken. Confusion written on his face Oikawa tried again "So why isn't Asahi your best friend then?" Suga sank down onto their tattered old couch "I don't know I can trust Daichi with everything and he always there when I need him most. He's really funny and he just gets me?" " so why were you upset the other day when I came home from the captain's hangout?" " younsaid you knew who he liked, he's never talked to me about stuff like that !" Suga grumbled. "Aha!" Oikawa jumped up from his own spot on the sofa, pointing at Suga "so you are jealous". "What? Why would I be jealous?" Oikawa shrugged " I don't know why don't you tell me?" Suga pulled his hands over his face with frustration" I don't know maybe I was upset that he obviously didn't trust me enough with this information?" It came out like a question. Oikawa sighed "Ok first of all he didn't tell us who he liked, he only told us his type. And second of all I don't believe that that's it." " What do you think the. oh wise one?" Suga was fed up with being treated like an idiot and he knew he was being petty by being sarcastic but he just wanted to go to bed at this point. "maybe you want to be the one he likes.." Oikawa said softly. Suga nearly fell off of the couch laughing. What a ridiculous thought. 

Later in bed he ran through the conversation he had with Oikawa again. how could he come up with something so crazy? He thought of Daichi. His tall and muscular figure. Sure he was good looking. He was smart- a good catch. But that was just speaking from a basic point of view. anybody would look at Daichi and think those things right? Yeah, Suga thought, everyone wants to jump Daichi's bones. It wasn't just him [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys   
> i'm sorry it took a little longer to finish this. I write when I'm procrastinating from studying for my exams and I wanted this chapter to be a little longer than the last ones. the next chapter is going to feature bokuto's "party"/ gathering so there will be a lot going on. I'm very excited to see how you like it. This is my first story that I have published and I've only ever done one shots on other portals so this is very new for me, so I'd love to see what you think in the comments (constructive criticism is very welcome as well).  
> I hope you liked this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's gathering happens and confusing feelings arise

Suga's POV

When Bokuto made a new group chat that normally didn't mean anything good as Suga had learnt over the past years. He made way to many, a new one for every single occasion even if it was the same group of people involved. It always caused confusion and annoyance. But Bokuto was a fun person and Suga got along very well with him. Being on a team with him was great because Bokuto had learnt not to go into emotional mode every five seconds since he started dating Akaashi. And even if he did it Akaashi normally watched their practice and helped out with them. So yeah Bokuto was good at volleyball and he was fun, but he was really good at throwing a party. Which was why Oikawa and Suga had been ecstatic to hear there would be a selected group that would hang out together and party on Friday. Bout;s parties were legendary around campus because both Bokuto and Kuroo were well known and liked so there were always masses of students that were invited and they turned into rangers more often than not. That didn't mean the two couldn't tone it down though. Both of their partners weren't the biggest fans of crowds so they had taken to just throwing parties for the volleyball club. And in Suga's humble opinion those were even better. He too enjoyed being around people he was comfortable with and not feeling judged by strangers was a nice change even if larger parties gave you anonymity. The entire week leading up to Friday was a buzz. There hadn't been much to look forward to since the picnic and that had obviously been dampened by his pissy mood but he had luckily talked it out with Oikawa. After his late night revelation that Daichi was in fact a snack he had decided that confiding in his best friend might be a good idea. After all nobody knew better than what it was like pining for their best friend than Oikawa. Although Suga supposed he wouldn't want to indulge the weird nicknames Oikawa had received from said best friend. But now he was in a stable relationship with ilwaizumi and even though it was a long distance relatonship that obviously came with hardships, they seemed happy and in love. So yeah Oikawa was his best bet. it wasn't like he could talk to anybody else about this. Oikawa had said that he had thought that there was sexual tension between him and Daichi and that thought hadn't quite left Suga's mind. Daichi was hot and he was becoming more and more ok with thinking this after his initial shock but why would there be sexual tension because of an underlying thought that he hadn't even realised until a few nights ago? Surely Daichi didn't think he was hot? That didn't make much sense. Suga had is fair share of party flings but never any relationships. He was happy with that. None of the people he had made out with had been worth the while and it had never lead to more than groping and grinding at the most anyway. He was comfortable with his sexuality and finding both men and women gorgeous but he had never seen Daichi with anyone. There had of course been that brief moment in high school they all thought Michimiya and Daichi were a couple but that had not been the case. Tanaka had asked him how he had gotten such a pretty girl to go out with him and Daichi had turned beet red and said he wasn't dating her and wasn't interested in her like that. But that didn't automatically mean he was gay. Suga thought it wouldn't be much use to overthink this particular part. Oikawa couldn't possibly know everything anyway. 

Friday came and Oikawa and Suga had agreed to get ready with Hinata. Hinata's roommate was a pit of an asshole in their opinion so they invited him over to their dorm instead. The orange fluff ball had suggested they all pick out an outfit for one other person and Suga was stuck wearing what Oikawa picked out for him. there weren't many words to describe the minimal clothing he found spread out for him, except for maybe "inappropriate". Oikawa didn't actually want him to wear this out tonight., right? He was just teasing. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans that were so ripped that they exposed the majority of his legs and Oikawa had paired it with fishnet tights. To top it all off he had added a sheer top hat was made from some sort of silvery material that shone in different colours depending on how the light fell on it. Suga decided to forgo the tights for tonight. they felt costume to him and a touch too much for a casual small party amongst friends. He would stick out enough without them anyway. After he had gotten changed he walked back into the main room of their dorm to see Oikawa and Hinata dressed and Oikawa was bending over Hinata, doing his make up. Obviously he was intending on going full out tonight and dragging his friends down with him because his outfit was incredible. It was a little more toned down than Suga's own -although that was probably thanks to Hinata more than anything. He was wearing a button down shirt that was super low cut to begin with and Oikawa had unbuttoned the to one to give it some extra oomph (His words) and light wash skinny jeans that showed off his long legs perfectly. Hinata on the other hand had been styled by Suga himself and he was glad to see it looked just as good on him as he had hoped. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that looked a little oversized on him and some mustard/yellowish coloured pants to compliment his general fiery aesthetic and some sneakers. He was definitely the most laid back and Suga wished his own outfit would resemble it more. He opened his mouth to say as much to Oikawa but the latter was already looking at him, pointing a finger at his face and saying "you look hot, you're not getting changed. I'm not having it!" After a little back and forth Suga lost and got his make up done. Looking in the mirror he hated to admit that Oikawa had been right. He did look good. Even if he still felt overdressed. Tonight would be fun and he would look good. 

Bokuto and Kurro's apartment wasn't the biggest but they had placed their furniture conveniently enough that there was a space that had become known as the "dance floor". The couch and ornaments to sit on were all placed in one corner so you could talk over the music if you weren't into dancing. The open kitchen and the dining table nearby were perfect for setting out the drinks and mixers as well as cups. they had thrown enough parties to learn not to let people use their glasses. The two had even invested in little battery operated disco lights that were placed in every corner to illuminate the room in bright, colourful splashes. When Suga, Oikawa and Hinata showed up everyone else was already there, which was surprising as Bokuto and Kuroo lived in the building closest to his and Oikawa's but then again Oikawa had taken his time, diligently doing Suga and Hinata's make up. They did look phenomena. The party was in full swing even if there were only thirteen or fifteen people maximum. Hinata instantly bounded over to Kenma who stat on the couch with Akaashi and Oikawa and Suga went to go get drinks. After pouring themselves their preferred choice of Vodka lemonade they just stood near the table talking over the loud music. Oikawa suddenly pointed at someone over Suga's shoulder "Looks like Loverboy is here and drunk enough to be dancing" he giggled sardonically. Suga watched as Daichi was dragged by Kuroo and Bokuto onto the makeshift dance floor and was spun this way and that. Clearly he had had a few drinks but Suga wouldn't call him drunk just yet. "Maybe we should go dance too?" he asked innocently. Oikawa raised his eyebrow at hm but smirked and pulled him to dance together. They loved going out together, it was another thing they had in common and they often danced together because it just avoided strangers getting too close for comfort and they could still enjoy being buzzed and dancing. They fell into their usual rhythm of dancing close together and swaying this way and that. Suga let out a loud laugh. e had been so tense the past few weeks- it was nice to let loose and relax a little.

Daichi's POV

Suga looked incredible. There was no other word for it. _Mouthwatering_ his traitorous mind supplied. Not helpful.Daichi was buzzed and currently doing an awkward dance with Kuroo and Bokuto that he didn't really appreciate. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Suga enter the party but now as he and Oikawa joined the dance floor he couldn't look away. He knew he was being creepy but his gaze was locked on the other man. Seeing him so close to Oikawa- in a promiscuous position no less- made him feel weird. Were they more than room mates? No way, Oikawa was head over heels in love (lowkey obsessed) with Iwaizumi there was not a chance that he would cheat. But the way they were dancing was starting to mess with Daichi's alcohol infused brain. He started picturing himself in Oikawa's position, Suga pressing up against him in all the right places. He would run his hands through his grey locks and probably place kisses all over his neck. shit Daichi was getting hard just imagining it. He quickly excused himself from the duo he was supposed to dancing with before he got distracted and speed walked to the bathroom. He turned the corner with one last wishful glance at Suga. To his dismay when he tried turning the doorknob it wouldn't budge. Someone was already inside and by the sound of it they were having a much better night than Daichi. Shit... Daichi decided the best he could do now was try and avoid the uncomfortable state he was in and avoid staring at Suga more than was decent. A drink would probably be a good way to start. Walking back around the dance floor in a cramped dorm room whilst trying to avoid someone on said floor was harder than he expected and once he finally reached the drinks he was in desperate need of one. He downed a shot and poured himself a cup of beer before edging his way to the sofa pointedly looking in the opposite direction of Oikawa and Suga. Plopping down on the couch he realised one big mistake. The couch overlooked the entire room so there was no way in hell he could escape the view of a drunk Suga. Oikawa had supplied him with enough drinks to get them both sloshed and it showed in the way they were dancing. Somehow it had gotten even more sultry and close. _Hot_ that little voice in Daichi's head whispered. Daichi owned the beer in five seconds. 

To his luck (and his demise) Bokuto and Kuroo joined him on the couch. Kuroo had Kenma perched on his lap. The quite ex-setter was acting shy as always but Daichi could see the hint of a drunken blush on his cheeks as he nuzzled into Kuroo's neck. Bokuto on the other hand had an arm wrapped around Akaashi's shoulder as he sat don next to him. "What's up dude? You not enjoying the party?" Kuroo yelled over the music. Daichi shook his head "Nah it's fun don't worry, just a little lonely" Oh god he must be drunker than he thought if he was opening up to these idiots. He liked them both, they were good guys and great team mates but he wouldn't ask them for advice normally. "Oh yeah did Suga ditch you to dance with Oiks?" Huh? "no. why would you ask?" Kuroo's hyena laugh could be heard easily over the music "Daichi.. you've both been making eyes at each other all night. go talk to him" Daichi shook his head, debating if he should just take the chance and listen to their advice or not. They were both in committed relationships and he was drunk enough to confide in them just now so why not seize the opportunity. they were both drunk as well and probably wouldn't remember much from this conversation. The only trouble were Kenma and Akaashi but they didn't really get involved in any gossip or drama so he should be pretty safe. What the hell.. "you're wrong. I've been eyeing him but he wouldn't spare me a second glance" he replied. Bokuto passed him a cup and Daichi drank deeply from it. "I've been making eyes at him for years and he's never reciprocated my feelings so why would he now?" Bokuto leaned in "Hey, hey , hey sometimes it takes time. Look at me ad "kaashi. We took our time and now we are happy. You should dance with him. Go on you never know what might happen and if he's weird about it you can just say you were drunk" He was definitely drunk because that sounded like a solid plan. From Bokuto... Daichi got up but before he could reach Suga he went over to the drinks and grabbed another shot. Just for good luck. 

He made his way over to the dance floor and pushed past Asahi and Nishinoya who were enjoying each others company a bit too much for a semi-public space. He finally saw sugar and Oikawa and decided he'd just go up and dance with the both of them. that would be easier and Suga would get the message right? It would be obvious he wasn't hitting on Oikawa. So he sidled up to the duo and started dancing with them. "hey you" Oikawa drawled. "Fancy seeing you out here on the dance floor all by your lonesome." Oikawa was teasing him he knew that by that sly grin he wore. "Hey.." he said back suddenly unsure. Suga beamed up at him "hey Daichi" but he didn't stop basically grinding on Oikawa. Daichi felt beyond awkward dancing by himself next to them like some creep. He threw Oikawa a glance, trying to communicate with him silently and Oikawa seemed to have gotten the hint by the way his eyes gleamed dangerously. "Hey Suga I"m gonna go get a drink, Daichi will you take care of him for me" he theatrically drawled. Daichi would excuse the drama queen behaviour tonight. Just this once. Suga was drunk enough to instantly snuggle up to him. Pressing his back into Daichi's front and continuing to dirty dance the way he had before. Psyching himself up for it, Daichi dropped his hands to Suga's waist and started grinding forwards. Suga's low gasp was pure music to his ears and so they continued to feverishly dance together. At some point Suga had turned around and was practically leaning into Daichi. It was getting too much for him and he could feel his earlier arousal coming back with a. vengeance. This time he could feel that Suga was in a similar position which lessened his guilt.

What exactly lead to them stumbling out of the apartment he couldn't tell but he distinctly saw Asahi giving him a thumbs up and Oikawa winking at him. How he back to his dorm was also blurry. All he knew was that he was with Suga and that his lips tasted of strawberries and vodka. They fell back onto the bed and Daichi prayed that it was his own. He really was too far gone. Suga was above him and the sight was so out of this world that Daichi couldn't stop the moan that ripped out of him. Suga was busy trying to lift Daichi's shirt but stopped at the sound, staring at Daichi. Then with a new found fervour he leaned down to capture Daichi's lip in a hot, searing kiss. Their hips rutted together and Suga was desperately trying to get Daichi's top off again whilst simultaneously attempting to push off his pants. Daichi sat up and lifted his arms to help Suga tear off his shirt before he did the same to Suga. This caused a needy whine to fall from Suga's lips which were pink and swollen from all the kissing they had done. Daichi had to look away. He was sinful. _Gorgeous. Hot. Devastatingly beautiful._ The way he sat on Daichi's bed, because it was in fact his thank god, with those pouty lips and a gaze that expressed just how much he wanted Daichi. Daichi crawled forward and captured Suga's lips again and carefully continued to crawl so that Suga had lay down beneath him this time. Then, not breaking the kiss, he let his hands wonder to Suga's pants. Those pants that had driven Daichi crazy all night. He looked up at Suga who had thrown back his head in pleasure as Daichi's hands grazed where he so desperately needed him. "Is this ok?" Daichi whispered. And Suga's responding nod was all he needed to continue to pull down Suga's pants. The groaned as Suga's pale, smooth legs came to view fully and he began trailing hot kisses up his thighs. Suga was moaning quietly trying to keep in the noises. They had barely started and he was already feeling so good just from Daichi's lips and tongue. Daichi undid his own belt and pushed down his pants. Now they were both naked except for they boxers and he could feel Suga's gaze on him even if he was too distracted staring at the beautiful man spread on his bed. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. On the one hand he really wanted to make Suga feel good on the other he didn't know if that is what the grey haired man wanted. Daichi was lost in thought and Suga was getting impatient so he pushed himself up on his knees and hooked his fingers into Daichi's boxers. Looking up at him he asked "may I?" This time it was Daichi's turn to just nod, words had failed him and the downright pornographic view of Suga on his knees. Suga pulled down his boxers with a little bit of difficulty as Daichi's was rock hard already but that didn't seem to bother Suga one bit. Once eh had released Daichi from his boxers he started to stroke him slowly. "God Daichi... I should have known but..." Daichi groaned and threw his head back. There was no way this was real. he as dreaming. A wet heat tore him from his thoughts. If he had thought the sight of Suga on his knees in front of him had been pornographic there was no way to describe how utterly hot he looked sucking his dick. Suga looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes as he slowly inched further down on Daichi. He couldn't fit it all so he was stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Daichi was speechless. In his own daze he reached down to card his fingers through Suga's hair but the second he reached them Suga gave a scared squeak. "What's wrong?" Daichi asked panicked 'did I hurt you?" Suga released his dick for a nanosecond to shake his head and then nosed back at him and mumbled "no, just I can't fit in more Daichi I'm sorry" Oh. _Oh he thought you were going to fuck his face_ Daichi wanted to strangle the voice inside his head. How dare he think of something so lewd when the best thing to ever happen to him was currently still in action. "No didn't worry Suga. we'll go at your pace whatever you want, ok" Daichi knew he sounded whipped. He knew he was showing more of his feelings than he ever had but he couldn't care less. If it meant Suga was happy then that was all that mattered. "I want you to touch me" Suga's voice came out a little rough but still sultry and Daichi felt such dick twitch. Suga obviously did too as he smirked at him "Come on Daichi.. I know you want to" and he did. He really did. So he puled Suga closer and pushed down his boxers just far enough to be able to touch Suga and started to stroke him slowly. Suga tipped his hips into his hands and moaned quietly before he leaned up and captured Daichi's lips once more. Daichi loved kissing Suga, it was a thrill in itself but touching him this way and feeling hims reach down to touch him to while kissing was sensational. It didn't take them long to come undone. Suga fell froward breaking the kiss and burrowing his face in Daichi's shoulder. Daichi only leaned forward to kiss the top of Suga's head as he came. After a few moments of staying in this embrace Daichi made Suga lay down as he got up to grab a cloth to clean them up. Once that had been done he lay down next to Suga and pulled his blanket over them both. Suga was already half asleep and Daichi had never seen anything cuter. In his sleep Suga snuggled closer to Daichi and with his warmth around him Daichi fell asleep too. 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after causes some panic

Suga’s PoV

Waking up next to your best friend/ crush naked would quite the shock to anyone, but to a hungover Suga it was like an explosion of emotions. He wasn't able to remember much from the night before. He knew Oikawa had made him look like a “sex god” (Oikawa’s words) and that he had more to drink than usual. He remembered dancing but he couldn't place his finger on who but if he had to guess looking over to the other boy in bed he would say Daichi. But why had they danced together? Especially at a party? And if the hazy memories were right in quite the sexual way? He had Coe to accept his own feelings towards Daichi but he was still unsure of daichi’s thoughts to all of this. Would he regret his choices from the night before? Had he even **wanted** to take Suga home? And -most importantly- what had they even done? Did they have sex? Because judging by the missing clothes of both participants they had definitely done more than kiss. Suga could kick himself for not being able to recall last nights events. Not only to stop his mind from racing but also because he had obviously done some things with Daichi and he would like to be able to say he knew how soft Daichi’s lips were. What he tasted like. How his hands felt on his hips. Had he touched his hips? Had he embraced him in his strong arms and held him through it all?Had he been romantic about the whole thing or had it been filled with raw sex drive? Panic welled up in Suga’s chest.He had just lost his virginity to his best friend on a drunk night out. Like a tidal wave it grew bigger and stronger with every passing second.This whole thing had been a mistake. Daichi would hate him. Daichi would not want to be his friend anymore. He had to get out of here. He had to leave before Daichi woke up. Quickly he grabbed his shirt and pants off of the floor and pulled them on. He didn't have time to find his underwear as Daichi began to stir in his sleep. He ran out the door and out of the dorm building. He didn't stop running until he reached his own dorm. Knocking because he had not brought a key the night before he prayed Oikawa was awake or even there. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The running had stopped his thoughts but now they were catching up again. This was his fault. He shouldn't have let Oikawa talk him into wearing that outfit. He shouldn't have drunk all those drinks and he shouldn't have gone home with Daichi… It pained him to think that their friendship of over five years could be ruined by his stupid mistake. He shouldn't have let his feelings for Daichi get in the way or cloud his judgement. He didn't realise he was crying until Oikawa had pulled him into the dorm and was wiping his tears. “Hey what happened?” Suga broke down crying again trying to explain to his roommate what had happened. He was shaking and sniffing all over the place and he felt pathetic. Oikawa was being super gentle with him and surprisingly nice so he knew he must be really out of it. Oikawa never passed up the opportunity to make fun of his friends (in a loving way). After he finally was able to finish his story he was trapped in a tight embrace by Oikawa. “I think.. I think maybe you need to talk to Daichi” “What?! Are you crazy maybe he doesn't remember either and then we can just go back to normal” Suga knew he was sounding hysteric but it was his only hope. “But what if he does remember? What are you going to do then? You cant ignore this forever Suga I’m sorry but I think its for the best of you just talk this out” Sighing Suga silently agreed with his friend. There was no point beating around the bush with this situation. “Plus he didn't look like he wasn't enjoying having you grind on him at the party so I doubt he is going to hate whatever happened after you guys left.” Suga perked up t that. “You remember what happened between us at the party? Tell me please” He was begng and giving Oikawa puppy dog eyes.He knew they weren't necessarily a deciding factor but he wanted to be safe. Oikawa loved to gossip and especially with Suga.“ well he came over to dance with you so I left you alone.” a wink was sent his way “ and then I don't really know what happened but the next thing i saw was you guys making out nd you were grinding on him. Nice job by the way” Suga’s face could probably rival a tomato. It was nice knowing a little of what had gone down between him and his crush but Oikawa’s description of things was still a little embarrassing. But it had helped make up his mind. he was going to talk to Daichi- if Daichi brought the subject up.

Daichi’s PoV

Daichi woke with a pounding headache. After rubbing his eyes and just laying in bed trying to make the room stop spinning he got up to make some coffee for his headache. The first thing that he noticed was that his clothes were strewn across the room which was odd because he did like to take care of his things. He bent down to pick up his clothes trying to figure out why he had slept naked. He saw an article of clothing under his ed and bent down to pick it up. Boxers. Why were there boxers under his bed when he had found his own at the foot of the bed? And these were definitely not his. He dropped them in shock. Whose underwear was under his bed? Maybe they were Asahi’s? But the gentle giant would never do something like this Daichi was sure of that. Speaking of Asahi were was he? Normally he and Noya would spend the weekends at their dorm together. Daichi was glad they were respectful enough of him.It was odd not having them here now. Just as he had thought this the door opened and Asahi and Noya came in. “Oh my god im so sorry” Asahi shouted and slammed the door shut again. Huh? Daichi’s confusion didn't last very long as he quickly realise the was still not wearing clothes. He ran to his closet and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt. He opened the door to a flustered Asahi and a laughing Noya. He apologies to Asahi profusely but the boy only shook his head. “I’m assuming we only just missed Suga huh?” Not was still laughing as he asked the question. ‘Suga?Why would you have missed Suga?” Daichi’s confusion was clearly back and written on his face. Asahi and Noya shared a glance clearly debating if they should tell him something or not. “Uhm.. well you see.. you guys..” Asahi was blushing and stuttering so Noya jumped in with a quick explanation. “you guys left the party together”. Daichi was stunned. Surely they couldn't mean that he and Suga had.. “..so.. why would he be here then? i mean I **obviously** walked him home right I mean what else could have happened between us?” Asahi and Noya shared another look which didn't help Daichi’s panic at all. “daichi… I know how you feel about him and this is scary because you cant remember but you left after kissing each other” “..pretty intensely by the way’ Noya chimed in. “As I was saying you left after that and I think its pretty safe to assume by how we found you that something happened.” Asahi was blushing after his speech. Daichi was pretty sure he had never heard him say so much at one time. “Yeah.. Sorry about that”, Noya laughed “Oh no don't be sorry” a cheeky wink was sent his way by Noya and it was now Daichi’s turn to blush.

“soo what should I do now? Should I text him to clear things up? Or should I just let things sit?” Daichi asked his friends. He was hopeful that they would have an answer to his dilemma because he sure as hell didn’t. “Talk to him”, “Let it sit” the answers were instantaneous but didn't help one bit. Daichi groaned. If he honestly thought about it he was scared of how Suga was going to react to seeing him again. Suga had left so he obviously knew who he had left behind in the dorm room. Plus to make matters worse he didn't know if sugar had consented. What if Suga hated him? He couldn't remember Suga having a serious relationship before so what if this was his first time? Could Suga remmedber things? Oh god this was bad. The more he thought about it he needed to clear the air with Suga if only to hear that he regretted it but it had been consensual. That was all that mattered right now. Everything else could wait for later. He needed to talk to his best friend.

Daichi: Hey we need to talk. Meet me at the quad in 30.

(delivered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, I'm sorry it took a while. I didn't know how to approach this chapter and how long I wanted it to be but I decided to post this now instead of continuing it and turned it into its own chapter so the next part is going to be the conversation between Suga and Daichi... wonder how that will go?


End file.
